(Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva) Novagosia Rogues
Plot: Asonja travels back in time to the same point Axel is to bring him back to present, but because of a malfunction, Asonja is also unable to return unless a specific action occurs. Characters Island of Rogues Axel Asonja the Hedgehog The Beast of Pirate's Bay Asonja lands on a sandy beach in front of a tavern. It took him a moment to regain his posture. He dusted his trench coat to get the sand off and he looked around. From where he stood he seemed to have tumbled forward a meter or so, but he never figured out where the other tracks were...there wasn't any. "All right, now where did that nimrod go," he asked with his hands on his waist. "...And where's my way back?" Asonja felt a gun to the back of his head. He didn't change his posture. "Is that a Flintlock," he asked, having a slight growl in his voice. "Hopefully you didn't put too much gunpowder in there...that'd be a shame if it blew up in your face~." "Jokes on you, Xia knows the right amount!" A familiar voice sounded. "Xia who-now," he asked as he turned around about forty-five degrees counterclockwise. A snow leopard with a female build holding a flintlock came into Asonja's view. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Axel walk up in an all-black and purple pirate captain's clothing. "Ah look it's mister booty-catcher," Asonja smirked with crossed arms as he looked to Axel. "How heartwarming that you're still alive...and who's this?" He turned his attention to the snow leopard, who had their gun still up. He put his left hand on the side of the flintlock to pointed it slightly to his right past his shoulder. "This is me first mate Xia and my... "Mate" mate.if you know what I mean," Axel said fixing his hat. At closer inspection, it seems that Axel didn't have his iconic scarf and goggles. "...Could you stop talking like a buffoon, for, like, five minutes," Asonja said, obviously disgusted with Axel's accent. "You do know why I'm here, right?" Axel motioned his head towards a black ship. Xia only nodded her head and walked towards the ship. "Mahdi sent you back in time to get me but now you're stuck here just like me. I don't wanna leave at least not yet." "Well, yes," Asonja refutes, "simply because you wiped your hedgehog behind all over the control panel keys, created this portal, and jumped into it thinking it was the portal to Candy Land." Axel grabbed Asonja by the shirt. "I had Mahdi to create that thing to go back in time to stop Eggman from taking control of our island! THAT is the only reason why I'm here." Suddenly, a whirlwind of dark tan sand flew around the two, mainly covering Asonja for a moment. Axel's grip was suddenly lost on him moments after the storm was initiated. Before Axel would react appropriately, Asonja reappeared a couple feet back, the two of the characters unharmed. "You actually had a good reason for once that didn't involve butt-scratching," he asked with his arms crossed and a crooked smirk on his face. His gray eyes shimmering into purple for a split second. "I'm not the mindless idiot that you always pin me as. Watch yourself here, No science shit here and no devil magic." Axel formed plasma in his hands as a threat. "Alright alright," he put his hands in his pocket, his smirk fading as he was back to his "meh" attitude. "I'll play your little game." "You falling from the sky will soon attract Novagoisa guards. So c'mon follow me to my ship. I'll explain things there." Axel walked back to the black ship where Xia was waiting for him. As if completely ignoring Axel's instructions, he immediately appeared on the ship leaning against the pillar that had the main sail. "So tell me more about these guards." "They hate pirates, and their king and queen are determined to wipe piracy off Mobius forever. A small island of pirates, my crew and I are trying to stop this. And before you say "Screw you, Axel, I'm not doing this!" You're already a part of my crew since you touched my ship." Axel through his voice to a higher pitch to imitate Asonja's voice. He shrugged, not seeming to mind that. "Oh well, as long as I get to knock some skulls together by the end of this..." "That's unlike you, I thought you would still complain." "I'd be complaining if I knew I didn't have any power," he says, with his crooked, corrupted grin. "But I do; so who's complaining?" Axel slapped Asonja. "None of that stupid fucking grinning like you're about to kick over a kid's sand castle." He grunted and rubbed the side of his face. "What's wrong with my grin, is it too scary for ya~," he slightly mocked, putting his hands on his hips. Axel slapped him again. "No, I don't want you getting any funny ideas. You are very corruptible." "I'm already corrupt as it is; I don't need your sass." He grinned and chuckled again before leaning back on the mast. "Where to mister Booty-Hunter?" "We are going to a fort held by the army of Novagosia, We'll invade kill everyone inside, and take it as our base away from our base." "Sounds simple," he said as he spawned a musket and was polishing it on his own including the bayonet. "Are we gonna kill them all?" "That's what I said." "Just making sure you're going to allow me to do that," Asonja says, looking back at Axel. "Are you sure you're gonna allow that?" "I'm a pirate, my moral code is gone." "What's this moral code you speak of?" He was loading his musket now with actual ammunition as he asked. "Never mind... XIA!" Axel called. "We're heading out!" Xia only nodded and the ship pulled from port. "Oh boy, I can feel the sickness already..." Asonja grumbled, looking a bit paler than before. "HAH." Axel laughed. "How long is this boring trip going to take?" He grumbled at Axel. "Since this is in the golden age of pirates, I'd say only a feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew days or weeks if the winds don't go our way." "...Well, I'm outta here." He brings his leg over the wooden rails about to go overboard. "Would the Nova-guard peeps freak out if they saw a giant dragonhog bigger than the depths of the ocean?" "They believe in the beast of Pirates Bay, which is me. OH BY THE WAY!" Axel puts Asonja in a full nelson hold and suplexes him over onto his neck. "I SAID NO MAGIC!" Right on impact, he dissipated into a sand-like substance. Then, he reformed back into his normal self in a whirl of that sand. "Sorry, what were you saying about magic?" "Sorry Brud for stealing this but AXEL KICK OVERDRIVE!" Axel leaps into the air drop kicking Asonja. He flies off overboard and into the water. Axel just laughed even harder and his crew joined in. Suddenly, the ship rose from the water as a claw had wrapped around the hull of the ship, not damaging anything. A massive dragon-like head with spiky banged hair grinned down at the crew in the ship. "Do that again, why don't ya" His voice boomed with a familiar grin. By the time Asonja got finished Axel did it again aiming for Asonja's massive eye. "AH! PRICK!" He put the ship back down in the water as he covered his right eye, where Axel kicked him. "I'm not scared of you. I fought beings that would wipe the floor with who ever gave you those powers!" "I was born with them, ya idiot. I learned this myself with a bit of...influence, from the past. Now can we go before we kill ourselves? How about I dumb that down for ya: 'Let us go and not commit die.'" "I'll made a Novagosia guard commit self die." He didn't reply and instead kept his giant self beside the ship in the previous direction. "If the winds don't work in the direction you all want to go, I'll move this ship manually." "Cool." The winds picked up in the right direction. About 4 hours later a naval ship came into view and the sail went back up. "Asonja, this is a rare treat for a newcomer. Change back to your normal form." Axel jumped into the water. "Alright...what're you up to then?" He immediately shrank in a whirlwind of 'sand', and appeared next to Axel. "What's up?" Axel said nothing as he went deep under the surface of the water. He used his plasma to cover himself to make it seem like a giant serpent. Asonja just looked and followed this 'serpent' with his eyes while just treading the water. "Hmm...what's he up to," he asked himself. Axel got closer and closer to the naval ship till he was under it. The ship rocked back and forth as the sailors began to panic. He looked up at the ship, seeing it rock. Even though he wasn't on it, it was making him a tad sick. "Ugh...is he trying to kill his own crew? Or is he just...messing with them?" Axel jumped onto the Novagosian Guard ship. He swiftly began killing each and every one on board. After the slaughter, Axel jumped back into the water and climbed the side of his own ship. "Heh, that was fun. HEHEHEHAHAHAHA." Axel laughed as blood streamed down his mouth and chin. Asonja could see tiny knives in Axel's mouth. Using his strange foreign abilities, he rose himself up and out of the water back onto the ship. Without warning, he gripped all of the knives in Axel's mouth while it was wide open and yanked them all out spraying more of it everywhere and even onto him. "Sorry Axel, you had a little something in your mouth," he says as he had pulled out twenty or so knives. Axel punched Asonja onto the ground and continues punching him. "THAT WAS MY FAKE TEETH" He just turns into sand after a couple of punches. Afterward, he formed back a couple feet away. "Well pardon me, Mr. Drama Queen." Axel cleans the blood off the knives and hooks them back into his mouth. "I am the beast of Pirates Bay and the most legendary pirate to ever sail the 10 seas!" "Yeah yeah yeah," Asonja waved his hand at that, "I'm not interested in hearing that. I already know how tough you are so I don't want to hear your crummy monologues. Can we move on now?" "Yeah. Xia to Rogue Island!" Xia only nodded and turned the ship towards the north-west "Rogue Island, huh," Asonja asked. "Has it gone so Rogue that it split from a larger mass?" "I'ma kick your ass," Axel said intentionally rhyming but keeping his eyes on the spiral land mass. "...I think you should be a poet, damn." "yeah no." Axel said taking the wheel. "Alright fine, I'll be the poet then..." He crossed his arms and stands by the back of the ship to wait. "Oh SHIT TIME MACHINE" Axel grabs Asonja and jumps through Everyone on the ship dies THE END Category:Roleplays